


you are too hot

by Pandora_Imperatrix



Series: fluffy emoji tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, also Dick is a Pretty Boy, and they are both horny, but nothing really happens because of cockblocking butlers, in which Dick's mental health is much better and Kory has soft feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/pseuds/Pandora_Imperatrix
Summary: Dick took Kory to Gotham for a gala, they can't get to party late, but the real challenge is to keep their hands from each other
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Series: fluffy emoji tumblr prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001802
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	you are too hot

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr user lady-stirling asked:  
> 🏵️“You’re way too hot. It’s unfair.” + Dickkory 👀

“I’m ready.”

Kory rose her eyes from her phone, she was checking the Tower’s chat while Dick got ready. You would never guess how much thought went on choosing the right tie and pins, or how much care was put to have his hair flopping in just the perfect way to frame his eyes. Kory didn’t mind the wait, she was even relieved that he was now taking the time for so diligently take care of himself, it wasn’t always like that. And she liked her man pretty.

Kory stood up, her silk shimmering dress following her movements as she approached him.

“Hmmm” she made, standing so close they were breathing the same air “we can’t go like that.”

Dick frowned and swallowed hard, Kory wanted to unwrap that tie from his neck and lick down her way to his chest.

“Why not?” he asked, his voice husky and low.

She smiled that dirty smile of hers, full of promises.

“Because you are way too hot. It’s unfair to the other guests.”

He chuckled and leaned into her, sliding one hand from her hip to the small of her back, bringing her a little closer, Kory shivered.

“I think that seeing me in a suit is no novelty to Gotham’s high society,” he said playing along, running the tip of his nose through her ear and cheekbone, “but you Princess Koriand’r…” he was so close now she could almost taste him.

They were startled by a knock at the door.

“Master Richard, it’s time to go downstairs, don’t be late!”

“Thank you, Alfred,” answered Dick in a bitter voice while Kory giggled. “Why are you laughing? He cockblocked you too.”

“He’s a sweet old man, Grayson. Come on” she said taking his hand and her clutch purse from the bed “I don’t want to be rude getting there late.”

She started to move in the direction of the door, but Dick pulled her back to him, her purse fell and Kory’s chest hit against his.

And before she could have any reaction his lips were against hers. Kory tried to control her urge to thread her fingers against his hair and chose to lace her arms around his neck instead. Dick sucked her plump bottom lip and took the opportunity her open back dress gave him to touch her impossibly hot naked skin.

Both of them were breathing hard when they finally let go.

“We are finishing this later,” he whispered, forehead against hers.

“Can’t wait,” she kissed him again, this time it only took a moment, but took his breath just the same. Then she bended over to get her purse. “Let’s go.”


End file.
